onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Music
Needs Updating I'm probabely going to update this tomorrow. It needs a template as well. Somthing like: *One Piece music **Openings **Outros **Movie** **Character songs Anyone with any other thoughts? One-Winged Hawk 01:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Major Revamp Just a heads up, I'm gonna start on a major revamp, so things will be appearing and disappearing for a while. I don't know everything, but I'll try to get this as far as possible with the knowledge I do know. YazzyDream 15:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh man, sooo many albums and tracklists need to made. Taking a break from that for a while, and I'm gonna work on some of the music pages themselves. So..., you know, if anyone wants to come in and make more of the album pages go aheads. ^_^ YazzyDream 02:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) We Are "Remix" I was wondering at the use of the term "remix" for the TVXQ (Opening 10) version of We Are. I understand the temptation to label it a remix, but it's not: there are no stems from the Hiroshi Kidatani (Opening 1) version used at all. I'd like to see it changed, but I'm not sure what it should be called. We Are (TVXQ Version)? We Are (Alternate Version)? We Are (2008)? I really think it should be changed, but it doesn't make sense to just change it without a real feel for what it should be called. Shusui 01:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Opening I think it's pretty obvious that we will get a new opening for the time skip (episode 517), but does someone know if it was confirmed yet? I really like to know the name of the song... --Strawhat1 18:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) New "We Are!" It was confirmed that in the last episode before the time skip (episode 516) we will have a new version of "We Are!", for some part of the episode that will be a recap of the first half of the series. It will be sang by the same man who sang the first "We Are!". Shouldn't we write something about it in this page, or add something to the "We Are!" page? --Strawhat1 19:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) New Opening! It was confirmed that there will be a new opening called "We Go!", and it will start in the time skip (episode 517). the singer: "Hiroshi Kitadani". Can we put it in the opening section? Strawhat1 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You can actuall create a page for it already if it has been confirmed, add as much info as you know, real info Background Music Shouldn't the background music like "Overtaken" and "Luffy's Here" be listed as well? 09MurphyM 22:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Merge I believe that we should merge all the music pages onto this page, using tabs of course. This would be beneficial because of all the music stubs we have, and how there's really nothing else that could be on those pages. The main page would still be the same, listing most of the songs, and providing links to them on the other tabs. The first tab would contain the lyrics and romanji of the openings from the series, the second tab would contain the lyrics and romanji of the endings from the series (or perhaps we could make the tab "Openings and Endings" instead.) The third tab would contain the soundtracks from the movies, and the fourth tab would contain misc music that was just part of the anime series. 20:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree that a lot of articles are wasted and should be merged with this, but the Openings definitely deserve an article each. There's a lot of information and I think it looks less cluttered to give them all their own article. So many Opening, Endings, and Insert Songs will have an article per song, and all the others can be merged. 20:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) The openings and the endings must not be merged. But do merge the other songs. 20:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) While merging the music pages may not happened there pages with less than 1,000 bytes like Break into the Light or Doubidoubidandan Usodaba Dan and pages that would work better as collapsible sections like We Are HERE! or Black Handkerchief of Happiness all this and there could be sections if not tabs for Character songs, background music (anime and video games) and series originals like Bloody Party or Sogeking's Song.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:50, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Videos I believe it would help if we add videos to the various songs here if not official music videos then probably textless openings and endings or sound only videos either way it would go a long way.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:50, December 18, 2017 (UTC) It'd be best to start a forum about this rather than asking on the talk page Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC)